The Legend Of Spyro: All Four One
by terarriamaster
Summary: things start to go bad when Spyro vanishes and a new mysterious and a (maybe) sinister dragon reveals him self note: this is my first story please done hate on me
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not any of this except umbris, prisma, cryonor, terris, and blitz

Roy belongs to KDS2

And everyone else belongs to various game devs which i don't care to list here

When cynder finally reunited with the guardians (excluding ignitus of course) she recounted the story of how she got back and why spyro wasn't with her (i'll skip the stuff you already know) "so then after the battle with malefor spyro started having these fits of elemental energy like he would suddenly be surrounded by flames or the area would flash freeze then when were were flying to meet back up with you guys all of his elemental energy was unleashed at once in every element and then he just vanished!"

Meanwhile inside the belt of fire two dragons stood one was dark red with black wing membranes and a black underside, he was fully covered in black armour, and his silhouette looked almost identical to cynder's minus him being male and looking about three years older.

The other was a pure white dragoness with a tail that had a claw at the end so she could grab things with it and instead of horns she had prism like structures cascading from her head.

The male dragon placed one of his paws in the one of the paw prints they had been tracking and sure enough it was identical in shape, not size, but shape, then he saw out of the corner of his eye some tracks identical to the other pair they had been tracking. The dragon decided to check them out.

What he found was a sleeping ice dragon

It looked like it spent allot of elemental energy recently

the dragoness convinced the armoured dragon to carry the ice dragon out

That's all for now folks please give criticism, comment about how you think the story should go (who knows that might become a reality), be sure to read my other stories (especially if you like starcraft), and have a nice day


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone I'm back I know it's been a whole day! Thanks for your reviews**

 **Disclaimer: i do not any of this except umbris, prisma, cryonor, terris, and blitz**

 **Roy belongs to KDS2**

 **And everyone else belongs to various game devs which i don't care to list here**

Location: dante's freezer

Time: exact same time as spyro's disappearance

An earth and a lightning dragon suddenly appeared about three feet above the ground.

The earth dragon was woken up by the fall while the lightning dragon was still fast asleep

The lightning dragon had whitish yellow scales golden accents and an orange wing membrane while the earth dragon had the same coloring as terrador and both dragons had the same body shape

"Hey, yo, wake up!" The earth dragon said

The electric dragon woke up but not because of the earth dragon but because of the earsplitting headache they both got then they passed out there on the spot

Location: belt of fire

Time: an hour later

"STOP IT NOW PRISMA!" Shouted the mysterious dragon "OR SO HELP ME I WILL BLOW YOU INTO THAT VOLCANO"

The prisma (who was poking him right under his shoulder blade) "c'mon umbris I'm just trying to have fun"

"Shut up" said umbris flatly

They then heard a loud yawn coming from the makeshift sleigh they made to carry the ice dragon

"Where am I!" The dragon shouted with an accent that could only be described as a mix of british and australian

Prisma tried to reply "You are in the belt of fire an-"

"I knew that already!" Snapped the ice dragon

"What she was going to say" umbris growled "was that my name is umbris and her's is prisma."

"We'd like you to guide us" prisma said

"Well if you are looking for a guide" the ice dragon said "you're looking at the wrong dragon 'cause I have amnesia and by the way my name is cryonor"

"I thought you said you have amnesia"

"I do, as for my name I just had a hunch"

"Ah"

"Well at least we can back track"

"C'mon let's get going"

Location: unnamed forest

Time: immediately after last chapter

"RRRRGAAAA"

Cynder herd an agitated scream which sounded slightly like spyro she and the guardians all looked where the scream was coming from. There was tacit agreement to go there. While there they noticed an enraged fire dragon clutching his head when he passed out. There was even more surprise when they noticed he looked exactly like spyro except his main color was red instead of purple. (no it is not flame!)

 **How do ya like that! If you thought umbris over reacts wait til you see this new fire dragon in action. So, anyways, That's all for now folks please give criticism, comment about how you think the story should go (who knows that might become a reality), be sure to read my other stories (especially if you like starcraft), and have a nice day**


	3. writers block

GODDAMNIT

I got writers block

Sorry!

I will start another story but note that this story is not over

I just don't know what to write

Please give sugestions on what should happen next t get me back on track


End file.
